Sasuke meets Paul Gekko
Sasuke meets Paul Gekko is the Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 13, 2016. Synopsis Team Vent meets Hibito, Rio and Yuki in the Village located in the underground Pipe Maze. Sasuke intended to use the Pipe maze to destroy Konohagakure. Paul Gekko and co. has to stop Sasuke from using the Pipe Maze. Plot The Episode begins at the Buxaplenty version of the Egg Fleet. Toshiya Gekko have recently observed the plans to deliver the Midgard Generator that was vital to the Emperor's plans and Toshiya will meet Yuki Buxaplenty to the Death Egg which Yuki accepted the request. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko, showing that there is a Legendary Chaos Garden filled with treasures and riches underground. Paul Gekko calculates which Warp Pipe they needed to go into, through a process of elimination, Paul Gekko then jump in. Shortly after, Sasuke and Orochimaru sense that the Chaos Garden was rumored and follow down the same pipe Paul Gekko went down. In the Pipe Maze, Paul Gekko meets a young girl who introduces herself as Honoka. Honka explains about the Pipe Maze, and how the secret passageways work with different pipes and the Draglade Kingdom, home of the Grappers. As Paul Gekko is about to be welcomed to the Draglade Kingdom, he was then attacked by the man with the sword shaped like a dragon. Though a disadvantage to the man's dragon sword, Paul Gekko keeps dodging but Honoka tries to stop her brother, Hibito but he refuses and overwhelmed Paul Gekko. Just as Hibito prepares to deal the killing blow to Paul Gekko, them mysterious man stops him who recognized as Rio. Hibito asks Rio why he is fighting his own friend. Suddenly Yuki tells Hibito that's Paul Gekko. Hibito recognized him, and is surprised to see how big that he has gotten. Knowing that probably doesn't remember him, he explains that his parents are the ones that helped Kyoji Gekko find him that found his home during the Yamata no Orochi Incident which he fondly remembers. When Paul Gekko saw the Pokemon in Hibito's house; a Pikachu, he asked why is there pokemon in Rio's home. Hibito says that recent events have made an impact on their lives, and tells Paul Gekko, Rio and Shelly, Honoka, Asuka and Honoka the story. He says that he was taking a morning stroll when the President found trillions of gems in the garden, the Chaos Garden. Upon it's discovery, he was then attacked by Spear Guys. He into the garden and the Spear Guys caught up but they were scared away by the numerous swarms of Pokemon and the numerous Chaos Emeralds, which suddenly began to glow radiantly. He says the Emerald saved his life. The President declared a new order of the Draglade Grappers, Draglade Grappers and Pokemon may battle even as friends. He even showed the new Giant Chakra Fruit bearing Tree that was conisdered to be the creator of all the Draglade Grappers and Pokemon alike. Behind the President, was the Scythe Trooper, but they were actually the Axem Rangers X in disguise. The President is the Leader of the Axem Rangers and was under service of Master Smithy. Master Smithy have conquered the kingdom with the fleet of massive warships, the Blade Fleet. Only the Draglade Grappers managed to escape. Paul Gekko is willing to help Hibito and his family, despite what had happened, and they leave to free the Kingdom. Hibito says that they have tried many times to free the tribe, but their enemies possess far more advanced battle skills and technology. He also mentions that he hopes Paul Gekko will not fail. Paul Gekko jump out into the field and begin cutting the chains of the Pokemon and the civilians. Soon, all the civilians and their pokemon are freed. Paul Gekko see this time the Chaos Garden but before he can get to it, a strange red robot on a flagship of the Blade Fleet blocks it's way. He teleports to four other robots on the ground and they introduce themselves as "The one and only....AXEM RANGERS X!" Hibito then reveals them to be the ones who enslaved their tribe. The Axem Rangers X recognized Paul Gekko, a Big Fan of Mario, prompting Paul to ask how they changed so radically since last time. Axem Red reveals they were revived by Smithy in order to search for new power sources to restore him to full strength and betrayed the President; who is obessed with reviving the Legendary Dragon, the "Dark Draglade", with they now believe to have found the Chaos Emeralds, which they call the "Amethyst of Might." Paul Gekko futility of digging for the Emeralds forming the Draglade Squad. With all two after the same things; the Chaos Garden, a battle emerges. At first, the two seem evenly matched until Yuki uses the the Purple Chaos Emerald to demolish the secret Weapon. The battle continues until Axem Red uses the Breaker Beam infused with the Chaos Emerald's power to significantly destroy the land. Just as Shelly is about to get killed by the yellow Axem Ranger, Sasuke arrives and sliced the Axe in half saving Shelly's life. Axem Red charges the Breaker Beam but Sasuke stops it and makes the Blade Fleet float on ocean with the simple sharingan. Sasuke lands, and sarcastically thanks Paul for finding the Pipe Maze. The Axem Rangers challenge Sasuke in a battle for the Chaos Emeralds, which Sasuke easily destroys all Axem Rangers. Paul Gekko performed Chao Control to get everyone off of Draglade Kingdom to the Pipe Forest located in the capital city of the ancient of the Shimizu Clan. Everyone teleports to the coast of Japan. With everyone setting off to find a new home in Shintotropolis, Orochimaru drags the Draglade Squad down into the pipe maze and Paul Gekko fights Sasuke and Hibito and Rio are defeated by Orochimaru, which draws Yuki into a rage and defeated Orochimaru causing him and Sasuke to retreat. With Hibito and Rio recovered, Yuki was worried for Hibito with a big Hug. After recovery of Battle, Paul and the Draglade squad wakes in the Izumo Hospital Honoka thanks Paul Gekko for saving his brother which reminded Naruto of Sasuke. Naruto Vent and Aile was so worried of him. Characters *Paul Gekko *Aile *Vent *Sasuke Uchiha *Orochimaru *Naruto Uzumaki *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Toshiya Gekko *Hibito *Rio *Honoka *Yuki Uzumaki *Shelly *Asuka *Axem Rangers X Battles Paul Gekko vs. Hibito Participants *Paul Gekko *Hibito Location *Pipe Maze Winners *Interrupted Draglade Squad vs. Axem Rangers X Participants *Hibito *Rio *Honoka *Yuki Uzumaki *Shelly *Asuka *Axem Rangers X Location *Pipe Maze **Draglade Kingdom Winners *Interrupted Sasuke Uchiha vs. Axem Rangers X Participants *Sasuke Uchiha *Axem Rangers X Location *Pipe Maze Winners *Sasuke Uchiha Paul Gekko vs. Sasuke Uchiha Participants *Paul Gekko *Sasuke Uchiha Location *Pipe Maze Winners *Draw Hibito and Rio vs. Orochimaru Participants *Hibito *Rio *Orochimaru Location *Pipe Maze Winners *Orochimaru Yuki vs. Orochimaru Participants *Yuki Uzumaki *Orochimaru Location *Pipe Maze Winners *Yuki Trivia *This Episode is based on the Seventh Episode of the 2006 version of the Super Mario Bros. Z. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes